Lead You To Hell With My Poison Lips
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Josslyn was never a saint. She had a reason for doing what she did. Joss is nineteen in this. And this idea came from a conversation on tumblr about how GH loves to have parents sleep with their kid's significant others. The pairing is Joss/Nik.


**Lead You To Hell With My Poison Lips**

 **Summary: Josslyn was never a saint. She had a reason for doing what she did.**

 **Author's Note: Based off a joking post I made on tumblr about how this show seems to love to have parents hook up with their kids' significant others. In this fic, Josslyn is almost nineteen.**

 **Pairings: Nikolas/Josslyn, some mentions of Spencer/OC.**

Nikolas Cassadine sighed as he loosened his tie and poured himself before he took a seat on the couch. It had been a long day and he was grateful that his son, Spencer was on a date with his girlfriend from college, Briana. He had just shut his eyes and leaned his head against the back of a sofa when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Hello Mr. Cassadine." A familiar, feminine voice stated softly.

His head shot up and he turned his head to the doorway. His gaze landed on the tall, slender blonded leaning against the doorframe of the entrance. A smirk was curved on the girl's lips. "What are you doing here, Josslyn? Spencer won't be here until late."

Josslyn snorted and her smirk grew bigger. "I know that. You really think my best friend hasn't gushed to me about that girl?" She shook her head. "I'm not here for him. I'm here to make you an offer." She stepped farther into the room and closed the door behind her. She grinned as Nikolas seemed to freeze as she got closer to him. She raised her hand and let it rest on his arm. Her blue eyes gazed up at him through thick lashes and she bit her lips.

Nikolas looked straight ahead as he finished his drink. "Well, I'm sorry to say, I'm not sure what kind of offer you can make me."

The blonde pouted slightly and ran her hand down his arm gently. "Come on. I'm sure that if you _really_ think about it, you'll understand what it is that I am offering you." She leaned up on her tip toes, hand braced on his arm. "All I'll want in return, is for you to hand my brother back his company."

He broke away from her and swallowed hard as he finally turned his eyes on her. "I don't think you understand what you're saying."

Josslyn rolled her eyes at that and flipped back her long hair, before she took a seat on the desk. Her hands reached out to grab Nik by his loosened tie and pulled him forward. "Actually, I know _exactly_ what I am offering." She answered before she pulled him close and let her lips touch his. Her arms slipped around his neck and ran a hand through the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

Nikolas was frozen for a few moments as he felt Josslyn's lips on his and her body pressed against her own. He fought with himself for a few moments before his resolve melted and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, fingers dug into the skin that was revealed when her top rose up slightly. Fuck it. Nikolas was never a saint, anyway.

* * *

Josslyn sighed and stood to her feet before she slid her clothing back on. She turned her gaze to Nikolas who had taken a seat on the sofa. He looked thoroughly exhausted and more disheveled than he'd ever let himself appear. "You know, I still expect you to give my brother back his company." She told him quietly, very matter of fact as she kept her eyes locked on his dark ones.

Nik laughed at that and stood to pour himself another drink. "And why would I do that?"

She stepped closer. "Because. You wouldn't want anyone to know that he had your way with your son's best friend, would you? One word, and they'd believe I was taken advantage of by you. Who would they believe? Me? A nineteen year old girl who is in the college of her dreams? Or the guy who took a man away from his family, not caring who he hurt along the way?" Her voice turned hard at that and she whirled around to grab her purse of the floor.

"How did you know about that?" The man whispered, his hand reached out and gripped her arm tightly in a way that was sure to leave bruises.

Josslyn laughed. "You don't talk very quietly. And you really think my mother wouldn't have ranted about what you'd done? About how you weren't going to pay for it? You should know better than that. Spencer has overheard many conversations. He helped free my mom from Heather Webber. He was threatened by Luke when he wasn't well. This shouldn't be a surprise."

"Well, then I don't believe you'd actually lie about what happened." Nikolas said as he tried to call her supposed bluff.

She gave him a wicked look. "Oh, really?" She whispered before she made her eyes look all wide and sad, tears glistened in them brightly. "I'm so sorry, mommy. I really believed that he was a good person. I didn't think he'd hurt me." She said in a heartbroken choked voice.

Nik let go of her arm as if she were on fire and backed away slowly. He leaned against the desk breathlessly and watched as she hurried out of the room, her warning still clear in his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Josslyn was in the dining room, sitting in her seat with a cup of coffee and some chocolate waffles that she'd fixed for herself and her mother. She and her mother were eating when they heard the front door slam shut and footsteps hurry into the dining room.

When she glanced up, she was met with the sight of her older brother who was grinning excitedly, hand holding his wife of two years, Sabrina's hand.

Carly smiles at the sight of her son. "Hey, Michael. Sabrina. Do you want some breakfast? Joss made plenty." She motions toward the table where a plate full of waffles still sit.

Michael shook her head. "Sorry, I wish I could but I have to be getting in to work." He replies, smile still firm upon his lips. "I just wanted to give you and Josslyn the good news. I already told dad, but Nikolas called me up last night out of the blue. He decided to give me ELQ back. Jason's helping me move my things back in."

His mother's brows furrow at that and she purses her lips questioningly. "But what made him suddenly decide to give it back after nine years?" She wonders softly.

Josslyn drains her coffee to hide her knowing grin before she stands to her feet to give her brother a congratulatory hug. "I'm so happy for you, Michael. I know you've wanted to get it back to the Quartermaines for years." She says sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She leans in to hug Sabrina as well, not realizing that her mother is standing just behind them, staring at Josslyn almost in realization.

After her brother and sister in law leave, Josslyn hurries from the room and up the stairs to get ready to go out shopping with her mother, unknowingly leaving her phone behind on the table, just as she receives a text from Nikolas.

Carly knows she shouldn't look at the text, but she suspects her daughter might've had something to do with what had occurred to encourage Nikolas to give Michael ELQ back. And as she sees who the text is from and the simple words, 'I did what you asked.', she knows that she's right.

 **Possibly a second part with Carly confronting Josslyn.**


End file.
